This invention pertains to a paint can rim cover and lid combination which seals the paint cam rim against entry of paint thereinto during use of the paint can and which enables sealed temporary storage of the paint can with a lid which is interlocked with the rim cover and which facilitates resealing of the paint can by the original can lid. Additionally, a flexible sealing member can be placed on the paint surface within the can to seal the paint surface from exposure to air during storage of the paint.
In recent times, increasing numbers of people are doing exterior and interior painting and become involved with the handling of paint and paint cans. A typical paint can has a rim provided with a groove for receiving a part of the can lid. This groove presents problems in resealing of the can lid to the can because paint can collect in the groove either as a result of stirring of the paint, pouring of the the paint into another container, or using the edge of the rim as a surface against which the brush is wiped to remove excess paint from the brush. Unless this paint is removed from the groove, the paint can be caused to squirt out from the groove when the cover is replaced and a collection of dried paint prevents subsequent tight sealing of the can lid to the can.
A number of prior art devices have attempted to preclude paint from entering the rim groove and have been devices which are fitted onto the rim of the paint can and are then left in place during painting whereby the opening into the paint can is of a reduced size and makes it more difficult to work out of the paint can.
The prior art devices have not provided a paint can rim cover which will closely fit a variation of paint can rims and effectively seal the groove thereof against entry of paint and which is usable in combination with a lid other than the original can lid to provide a secure closure for temporary storage.